User talk:94.174.152.57
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek London" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Archduk3 (Talk) 21:05, April 24, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. London Why has Star Trek London page been deleted twice? And I was I banned? :It was deleted because it was nothing but an advertisement, and you were blocked because you appeared to be a spammer in posting it twice. If you wish to create a legitimate encyclopedia-style article about the event, I suggest you discuss it at Ten Forward first. 31dot 14:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I also suggest you review some of our policies here, such as MA:NOT. 31dot 15:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I apolagise. I was unaware about it and I did it twice as I just thought it hadn't been put on there. As for asking many times about why it was deleted that was because I did not see, until now, that- well firstly that I even had a talk page- and secondly that I didn't see that you had replied. I am a constant reader of this star trek wiki and I just wanted to contribute to it aswell. You can understand my annoyence when I found out I'd been banned. :P I apolagise for all of this and would like to request that you unban me as I only want to contribute to this page. I understand what you're saying about the Star Trek London thing about it being advertisment. I didn't realise at the time. :P I am not a spambot, as you can clearly see I think. I just didn't realise that it was advertisment. The only reason I actually posted about that was after reading the Star Trek Experience page and thought that perhaps Star Trek London should have a page aswell. Once again I apolagise and will make sure that if I ever get to and do contribute in the future I'll make sure that I'm doing it right and stuff. :P :I will unblock you shortly, but I still would encourage you to familiarize yourself with our policies above if you want to be a contributor. Again, if you wish to create a page for this event you are talking about, I suggest you start a discussion at Ten Forward explaining what you want to do and what information you want to put, so others can work on it with you if necessary. Also, please sign your talk page posts with ~~~~, or click the Signature button above the posting area. 31dot 14:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. -- 14:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I have reinstated the block after your comment on the Answers wiki which you made after I unblocked you here. Further such comments will result in longer blocks. 31dot 16:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, that wasn't me it was to do with hacking or something, but it dosn't matter. -- 20:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC)